Absolutely
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Snippets into Molly and Adam's life. AU, Future. Molly Walker x Adam Monroe. Loosely based continuation of “Story of a Girl”.
1. Someday

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Molly x Adam, and implied Matt x Mohinder  
Warnings: AU, Implied Slash, Un-BETAed.  
Spoilers: General spoilers about Molly's life, and Adam's.  
Word Count: Approx. 1275  
Summary: After hints from Matt and Mohinder that it's time for her to move out, Molly goes to the one person she would want to live with for help.  
Disclaimer: I don't actually own _Heroes_, I know, how confusing. But if I did, I'd pro'ly be the happiest gal on the planet.

* * *

**Someday  
**

Molly lay on her stomach on Adam's bed, absentmindedly flipping the pages of his book. Something by Plato. She didn't care for it, personally, but Adam must have because the cover was worn down and the binding was broken from years of constant rereading. There was nothing else to do while she waited for him to return home though, because he didn't watch TV and his choice of literature were very narrow. Molly doubted nothing published within the past hundred years had ever walked through his apartment door.

But she was here for a purpose, and she couldn't let sheer boredom keep her from her mission. She'd called in sick to work, and couldn't very well go home until this was over – Matt and Mohinder know her schedule by heart, and Molly _always_ works 1630 to 2030 on Wednesdays.

That's why she was at Adam's place, now. She'd already cleaned every inch of his apartment for something to do, but he was far to clean a person for it take more than half an hour. Molly wished he was sloppier.

Anyway, her purpose. She'd thought long and hard about it, and given up on attempting to accomplish it, but here she was. Lying on Adam's bed, flipping through his book and waiting for him to get home. And, Molly glanced at the clock on his bedside table, that would be in a few minutes. She ran her speech through her head, all of her arguments for and against it, and took a deep breath. She could do this.

After a few minutes, she heard the front door open, and Adam's amused voice. "Molly?" he asked.

Molly forgot what she had intended to say. "How'd you guess?" She asked, laughing nervously, tossing his book onto the pillows and sitting up.

Adam stepped into the room, and amused smile on his face. "As much as I do love the colour pink, the tennies by the front door are two small for my feet." Adam paused, glancing through the door and back at the shoes. "I thought your shoes were white?"

"I have more than one pair," Molly explained. "Mohinder got those for my birthday last week."

Adam let out a soft 'ah', and plopped down onto his bed next to her. "So what brings you here, today? Shouldn't you be at work?" He pats her cheek softly, his fingers tracing her jaw.

"I called in sick," Molly muttered, her face flushing slightly. She couldn't help it. Adam's touch against her flesh... Her skin tingled in ways she'd never thought possible. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Recognizing the serious tone, Adam pulled his hand away, much to Molly's disappointment. "Is it the kind of talk that should be done on my bed? Because they're is a couch just one room over, and it's much better lit in there."

Molly rolled her eyes, "fine. Couch." Adam stood, and helped Molly off the bed, and still holding her hand, led her to the couch. They plopped down at opposite ends of the couch, Adam patiently waiting for Molly to speak. "Er..." Molly started, "I knew how I was going to say this, but now..."

"Are you proposing to me?" Adam joked, leaning forward to take his hand. "Because I love you, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that kind of commitment. What would my parents say?"

"What would you parents say?" Molly continued. "How come they never call? Are they nice people?" She was rambling now, and maybe if she did it long enough Adam would forgot they were supposed to be talking about something important.

Adam paused, awkwardly. "My parents died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm – I'm sorry," Molly said, her cheeks flushed.

"Well, it's not like it was your fault, now was it?" Adam said, trying to lighten the mood. Molly shook her head. "I'm sorry. Now, what were you saying?"

"Matt and Mohinder are kicking me out," Molly blurted. "And I don't get paid enough to afford rent and collage -"

"Matt and Mohi-?" Adam started, then paused. " They're kicking you out?" he demanded. "Why?"

"They're not _kicking_ me out per se," Molly started, flushing brightly. "But – well, they've been hinting it's time I moved out, cause I just turned twenty..." Her voice dropped. "They wont kick me out but I know they're worried about me still being there... Like I've got some Nesting complex..."

"I'm not sure I'm following you," Adam said to cut Molly off from her ramblings.

"And... I was wondering..." Molly started, and dropped her eyes to her lap, her blush darkening. "If I could stay... with... you... until -"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Adam said firmly.

"But _why_?" Molly asked. "I can't – I won't be in the way, I promise – but Matt and Mohinder need me to move out - "

"Molly, I don't think you understand," Adam urged, using a gentle voice. He inched closer to Molly, and tilted her chin up with one hand, wiping her tears with the other. "First, how could you explain to your parents you're rooming with your thirty year-old boyfriend?"

"I – They wouldn't - " Molly started.

"They'd find out, trust me," Adam explained softly. "You couldn't lie to them." Molly shot Adam a defeated look; he was right on that mark. "Second, you are definitely a woman. I, am not."

"I don't see how that's important," Molly argued, and Adam leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Hush," he said, "I'm trying to explain." Molly pouted, but complied. "You being a woman, and me being a man is not a good thing because we have two completely different mindsets. That does not float well with the fact this is a one room apartment, and therefore I only have one bed."

"I can sleep on the couch..." Molly murmured.

"And then I would be a horrible host," Adam said, shaking his head. "So no."

"Got a thirdly?" Molly asked bitterly.

"Of course," Adam said, teasing, but Molly could hear the underlying seriousness. "Thirdly, for all you know, I could be – be a virologist hellbent on releasing a deadly virus to wipe out the entirety of Earth's population!"

Molly stifled a laugh, and Adam just smiled sadly. "Oh, don't tell me you seriously tried to -?" Molly started, a wave of unsureity washing over her. Adam had a point, she really didn't know much about him.

"Of course not, that was just an example," Adam said, smiling wryly. "You understand, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Molly muttered, turning her head to glance at the large bookcases littering the living room. "But... Will it always be like that?" She glanced at Adam and saw the confused look on his face. "Me not being able to live here?"

Adam shrugged. "Maybe in a few months I'll change my mind, or you your's."

"But-" Molly started again.

"I'm not saying no for forever," Adam ammended, "Just for now."

"So if I ask again...?" Molly asked, crawling across the couch to sit on his lap, her chin resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around him loosely.

"I might've changed my mind," Adam nodded, brushing his lips against her forehead, wrapping his arms around her in turn. "But for now..."

Molly nodded weakly. "For now, no."

"That's a good girl," Adam laughed, and turned her head enough to kiss her.


	2. The Truth Freakin' Hurts

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Molly x Adam, and implied Matt x Mohinder  
Warnings: AU, Minor Language, Implied Slash, Un-BETAed.  
Spoilers: General spoilers about Molly and Adam's lives.  
Word Count: Approx. 247  
Rants: A completely random one-shot, that came to me randomly the other day. I'm not sure what I was smoking, but... -shrugs-  
Summary: Molly hates herself. AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Heroes, _so lemmie alone about it.

* * *

**The Truth Freakin' Hurts  
**

Molly hates herself.

Which, upon reflection, Molly realizes sounds more harsh and teenage angst-y than she actually means. She's okay with how she looks, how much she weighs – she doesn't mind the job at the café, and collage life is suiting her well. She's got friends and her parents who love her, so she really shouldn't be complaining about anything.

No, the reason she hates herself, really, is because she isn't being fair to her boyfriend.

Adam is a good guy, really. Matt and Mohinder would kill him if they found out he was thirty-something years old, but Molly was twenty now, and it wasn't like they were planning to get married. At least, Molly was pretty sure they weren't planning on getting married.

No, she's not being fair to Adam because he has at least a dozen highly understandable reasons on why technically they shouldn't ever be together and Molly won't listen to a single one of them.

Adam loves her, or at least he tells her that. And Molly knows shes in love with him, because being around Adam makes her an entirely new, better person. Adam helped her realize she loves herself, and he keeps telling her that's whats most important, and since he's Adam, he's probably right.

Still, she can't help but sulking about it sometimes, because Adam is doing his best not to "corrupt" her, as he puts it, even though she really wishes he would once in a while.


End file.
